Your Heart Knows Best
by hermioneangel1
Summary: **Chapter 3 is UP**A H/Hr fic, not too fluffy yet, but I'm sure it will get there. Please R/R!! :o) Oh yeah, sorry if this title is already taken, I haven't looked at the whole site, but didn't notice this title!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: My first Harry Potter Fanfic. Not my first fanfic though, I posted one or two in the NSYNC section a few years back under a different pen name (yuck, can't believe I liked them). Anyways this is just the first chapter, and I'll try to post each new one when I'm done writing it. I don't know how many chapters I'll have in all, I guess I'll just write until I feel the story is complete. I know the first chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to get it posted, so I could get a feel for how everyone would like it. Don't worry, it will get fluffier and more romantic as the story goes on, right now it's more of an introduction! Please Read and Review!! :o)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story (sadly), it all belongs to that wonderful goddess Mrs. J.K. Rowling. I guess I do own the plot, but even that needs to be given credit to J.K.R, she really is a goddess isn't she??

****

Chapter 1: The Letter

Harry got in the car with Uncle Vernon, wishing he was heading towards the train station rather than away from it. He was a bit confused though with what had just transpired. Did Hermione really just kiss him? Yes, she had kissed him, and surprisingly enough Harry liked it.

Harry arrived "home" to already find what Uncle Vernon called a bloody owl waiting for him in his room. Harry ran up there wanting to find out what on earth had to be said to him so soon. He grabbed the letter quickly.

Harry,

Ron and I just had the most well in his words "bloody brilliant idea"! Why don't we spend the summer together? I mean, we don't want to be apart for three months and I'm sure you don't want to stay with your Aunt and Uncle the entire time. I've already confirmed it with my parents, and they said it was fine! Oh Harry, we'd have the most amazing time! Please say you'll be able to come! Send us an owl as soon as possible, and if you're able to go, my parents, Ron, and I will be there first thing in the morning!!

Much love as always,

Hermione

Harry wanted to jump up and down. He couldn't believe it, he was going to be able to spend the entire summer with Hermione. That was going to be awesome. Oh yeah, he would be spending it with Ron too. Crazy how he thought of Hermione and forgot about Ron that quickly. He quickly shook the thought from his brain. Now all he'd have to do was to convince Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to let him go.

"Absolutely not," Uncle Vernon roared. I will not let you spend the summer with those...those...FREAKS."

"They are not freaks," Harry said defensively.

Uncle Vernon shot him a sharp look.

"Vernon darling, perhaps Harry should go." Aunt Petunia started. Harry looked up at her in disbelief. Was she actually standing up for him? 

Fat chance. "What are you getting at Petunia?"

"Look Vernon, it would save us the money. Plus then all those unnaturals can be together and he'll no longer be in our hair. Just think of it Vernon. A whole summer without him!"

Of course now Uncle Vernon seemed interested. "Alright then, you can go. As long as we don't have to take you, or for that matter have any contact with these people."

Harry lept out of his seat, "Thank you so much!" He said as he ran upstairs and quickly wrote Hermione and Ron back.

Hermione (and Ron),

Yes! I will be able to spend the summer with you two! I can't wait. Please come and get me out of here as soon as you can!

Harry

Harry attached the letter to the large brown owl as he flew out of sight. Harry had debated whether or not to use the word love, but at the last minute thought better of it. Maybe if it had just been Hermione reading it, but it would be awkward with Ron there.

Even though it was still early in the afternoon Harry had no urge to go downstairs and spend time with his aunt and uncle. He'd much prefer to lay on his bed and wait for tomorrow to come.

******

Harry tossed and turned all night, not getting a wink of sleep. Thoughts just keep drifting in and out of his head. He was just so excited about being able to spend the summer with his two best friends, especially Hermione. 

"Whoa," Harry said outloud, "Where did that come from. He noticed he had been doing that all day, after that kiss Hermione had given him.

"It was just a stupid kiss," he practically yelled at himself, "It doesn't mean a bloody thing!" Yet, in the back of his mind he knew that it just possibly could mean something.

******

Harry waited impatiently as he glanced at his watch every few minutes or so. It was just after 9 o'clock in the morning. And Harry was beginning to get just a little angry about his wait. He hadn't slept all night.

"Boy!" Harry heard Uncle Vernon yell from the kitchen.

"Yes?" Harry asked as he walked in.

"When are these blasted folks supposed to be taking you off of our hands?"

Harry looked rather uncomfortable, because he was not sure about the time that the Grangers and Ron would be arriving. "I'm not sure..." He trailed off when the sound of a doorbell echoed throughout the house.

Harry grinned madly, "That'll be them, I suppose I'll see you next year," Harry said, and with that he bolted out the door.

******

Harry soon found himself inside the Grangers lovely car.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said with a smile, "I'm so glad you'll be able to spend the summer holidays with us. I don't know what I would do it you weren't allowed to come."

Harry glance up at her, something about what she said and the way she was looking at him made his heart jump a little bit. "Neither would I Hermione, neither would I."

A/N: Well that's all of Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm hoping to finish up Chapter 2, and have it posted sometime tonight or tomorrow if I can (unfortunatly work calls). Please R/R and feel free to e-mail me with ideas, or you can AOL IM me at jmoosie2004. I still need to download the fanfiction messenger...


	2. Hermione's House

Authors Note: Thanks to Stoneheart, Silver Storm Dragon, sparkly-glossy-girl, mionepotter aka kasumiketchem, and Arwen Potter for reviewing my story! You guys said such nice things, and I'm glad that you liked my story. Well here's Chapter 2. I know you guys want a bunch of fluff soon, and trust me there will be fluff (H/Hr forever!!), but I have to move with the rhythm of the story, and I really don't have much control over what the characters are going to do. Give them a little time, I'd feel weird if all of a sudden things between Harry and Hermione started happening, they have to first discover their true feelings for each other. Well anyways, thanks for the great reviews, keep them coming, and I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and if I did I guarantee you I wouldn't be writing this story. They all once again belong to that wonderful goddess J.K.R. 

****

Chapter 2: Hermione's House

"Thank you so much for rescuing me Hermione," Harry said as he sat back against the cushy leather seat.

"It was no problem Harry. I couldn't stand the thought of having you spend another summer with those awful people," Hermione said with a grin.

"Hello! Earth to Harry and Hermione!" Ron shouted, causing both Hermione and Harry to turn towards him, "Let's not forget that I had the ingenious idea to have all of us spend the summer together."

"Er-Well I guess you're right then mate. Thank you too," Harry said.

Ron glanced at him and Hermione and was sure that he caught the remnets of a blush on both of their cheeks, like they had just been caught doing something that they shouldn't have been. Ron would have to investigate this further.

"So Hermione, what do you have planned for us?" Harry asked her.

Ron snorted, "I can answer that for you Harry." Ron cleared his throat and attempted to do his best Hermione impression, which may I add he failed miserably. "Well Harry," He began in a high pitched voice, "For the first part of our summer holiday we will read Hogwarts a History, then we'll move on to every other book that has ever been written, and write two rolls of parchment on each one...." He trailed off when Hermione punched him in the arm. Harry tried to stifle a laugh.

"Ron! I am not like that, and you know it."

"Yes you are Hermione, that's all you ever do. Read, read, read. You don't know how to have fun."

"I do so know how to have fun. In fact I wasn't planning on reading anything this summer!" Ron and Harry gasped and stared at her with their mouths hung open.

"What?" Hermione said icely, "You don't think I can have fun? Well for you information my summer is full of fun stuff. I may act like a bookworm at school, but I really do know how to have fun. Remember for eleven years of my life I lived in the muggle world, and trust me muggles know how to have fun."

Ron and Harry stared at her for a moment, before Ron turned away and started mumbling things under his breath. Harry continued to stare at her, quite impressed. Hermione glanced at him and let a huge grin spread across her face.

"What?" She asked. "Didn't think I had all of that pent up rage in me?"

Harry blushed and quickly turned away, "Well, I guess you could say it was something like that." Why was I staring at her? Harry didn't know the answer to that one, but he did know that he liked looking at her, she was surprisingly attractive. Harry shook his head, and pushed that thought far from his brain. I can't think that, she's my best friend.

"Hey guys," Hermione began, "Get out of your trances, we're here!"

Harry and Ron looked out their windows to find themselves looking at a rather large and attractive brick house that sat in seclusion on top of a hill, surronded by a rather dense forest. Hermione's parents pulled up the driveway.

"Wow, Hermione. This is quite a house you've got here," Ron said with a little tension and jealousy in his voice.

Hermione blushed and tried to play it off, "Oh it's really not quite as big as it looks on the outside. It's rather modest."

Harry noticing how uncomfortable his two friends had gotten so quickly said, "I think it looks terraific, now I guess we should be heading inside."

Hermione looked at him, with eyes that said, "Thank you." Harry blushed under her gaze, not quite sure of what had gotten over himself.

After Hermione had given them the grand tour, she showed them to their room. "I hope you two don't mind that I put you guys in the same room. But the only other guest bed room is down in the basement, and this way you'll both be close to my room."

"No problem at all Hermione. I'm glad you put me and Harry together, that way we'll be able to talk," Ron said with a devilish grin.

Hermione glanced at the two of them. "Er-alright, I guess I'll let you two get settled, I'll be in my room. If you need me just walk through the bathroom. Our rooms are connected you see," she added before she left the room.

"What did you want to talk about Ron?" Harry asked as he began unpacking his belongings.

"What exactly is going on between you and Hermione?"

A/N: There you have it. That's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. I know I left it at a cliff hanger, but things will start to come together in Chapter 3, which I'll hopefully put up sometime tonight or tomorrow (considering I haven't written it yet). Please read and review. I'm open to any suggestions and comments! Or you can e-mail me or AOL IM me. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed the first chapter! :o)


	3. Harry's Revelation

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter, but I've been kinda busy, and I really had to figure out which direction I should take in this chapter (just so you know, I don't have all of them written, I'm writing them as I go along!). Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it!! Oh yeah, and about the bedrooms connected by a bathroom, I only used that because that's how my house is with my room. Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 3.

****

Disclaimer: As usual I don't know any of the characters in the story though I wish I did. The wonderful and talented goddess J.K.R owns them all. I will take some credit for the plot though. :o)

****

Chapter 3: Harry's Revelation

Harry suddenly became fascinated with the hem of his shirt. "Whaddya mean?" He asked Ron quietly.

"Oh come off it Harry. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Harry glanced at him, and his bright green eyes gave away his secret.

"Oh my God. So it's true, you do like Hermione!"

"Shut up Ron," Harry said sharply, pointing to the door indicating that Hermione was right next door. "Well you do," Ron said quieter.

Harry let out a long sigh. "I don't know. I mean it all seems so strange. She's my best friend." Ron shot him a look. "Well my best friend after you."

"That's better," Ron said. "But the question remains, do you like her?"

Harry sat on his bed and looked out the window. "That's were it gets strange Ron. Of course I like her, but I'm not sure if I like her as more than a friend. I think I do, but I'm not sure."

Ron sat down next to him. "Well, why exactly do you think you like her as more than a friend?"

Harry let out another sigh (this one being a tad shorter than the first though), and ran a hand through his mangled, thick, black hair. "Well, I've always found her smart and funny, that's why she's my friend. But lately I've seen her as more."

"Since when?" Ron asked wanting more information.

"Honestly I've seen her in a different light since that stupid Yule Ball. She just looked so..." Harry trailed off searching for a word.

"Stunning?" Ron filled in

"Yes! She looked so stunning. So after that every time I looked at her, I remembered the way she looked that night, and the way she smiled at me."

"So that's when you started to like her?"

"I don't think so. Well, kind of. I mean, I finally realized that apart from being smart and funny, she was quite attractive, more so than most girls at school. But, I think I started to like her as in more than a friend quite recently."

Ron looked at him quizzically, "How recently?"

Harry gulped, "Yesterday," he said so it was barely audible.

"Whoa, you started liking our Hermione yesterday?"

Harry blushed deep crimson, "Yeah. Ever since she gave me that kiss on the cheek she's all I've been thinking about. I can't seem to get my mind off her. I try to tell myself that she's my best friend and I can't feel this way about her, but it doesn't work. The harder I try to get her off my mind, the more she stays on it."

"Harry, as your best friend I must tell you this. It sounds like you are in love with our dear Herm-own-ninny."

"Am not!" Harry said as he wacked Ron in the head with a pillow.

Ron ducked, but Harry still hit him. "Yes you are dear boy," Ron said with a laugh.

They kept wacking each other in the head with pillows until Hermione walked in the room.

"What on earth...." she asked as her voice trailed off.

"We were just having a little bit of fun," Ron said as he and Harry stood up.

Hermione giggled, "I can see that." She looked back and forth between the two of them noticing Harry's crooked glasses, and Ron's mangled hair. Her eyes lingered on Harry though, and when his green ones caught her brown ones both quickly turned away with a blush. Ron noticed this in it's entirety and let out a snort.

Harry gave him a sharp look, which caused Ron to make like he was clearing his throat.

Hermione looked at them puzzled, "Anyways," she began, "If you guys are hungry dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Harry said, "Well meet you down there in a few minutes."

Hermione just nodded, as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"That was a close one Harry. Maybe next time we talk about your love life, we shouldn't be so loud," Ron said as he headed down the hall.

Harry was to distracted to say anything smart back to Ron. He was thinking about what Ron had said earlier. The part in which Ron said that Harry loved Hermione. Even though he had flatly denied it, he wasn't so sure if he had been completely accurate with that judgement. Could he love Hermione? That was something that he would defiantly have to give more thought...after dinner of course.

A/N: So did you like Chapter 3? I know it's a little on the short side, but I felt so bad about not getting this up sooner I quickly rushed to get it done and posted, so you guys would have something to tide you over before I get Chapter 4 out. I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review!! :o)


End file.
